


【授权翻译】IN ANOTHER LIFE

by Pilgrim (makubesakuya)



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Final Fantasy Versus XIII - Freeform, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makubesakuya/pseuds/Pilgrim
Summary: 这篇是应Yuuuiiiii要求写的~她想看V普x V诺，来啦！众所周知，Versus各种信息基本是推测、传言，所以我基于这些传言等等设定了角色。Prompto和15普大有不同，而我觉得Noctis会更胆大些，对自己的需求不会感到害羞~下面这段可跳，不过看文时要记住：本文写作基础在于V13普据传是个“坏小子”，对Noctis的影响并非正面的那种，同时看上去很喜欢调戏Noctis。同时在我的设定中，Noctis在那次濒死经历后基本与世隔绝，所以他其实很渴望能与他人交流。他在社交方面极其笨拙，别人就算戏弄他他也感觉不出来，更倾向于一种直截了当的性格。Beta：我的朋友@soranoctis





	【授权翻译】IN ANOTHER LIFE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [IN ANOTHER LIFE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/436924) by Dys (ChildishSadism). 



> 这篇是应Yuuuiiiii要求写的~她想看V普x V诺，来啦！  
> 众所周知，Versus各种信息基本是推测、传言，所以我基于这些传言等等设定了角色。Prompto和15普大有不同，而我觉得Noctis会更胆大些，对自己的需求不会感到害羞~  
> 下面这段可跳，不过看文时要记住：  
> 本文写作基础在于V13普据传是个“坏小子”，对Noctis的影响并非正面的那种，同时看上去很喜欢调戏Noctis。  
> 同时在我的设定中，Noctis在那次濒死经历后基本与世隔绝，所以他其实很渴望能与他人交流。他在社交方面极其笨拙，别人就算戏弄他他也感觉不出来，更倾向于一种直截了当的性格。  
> Beta：我的朋友@soranoctis

这场烦人的会议看上去还要开上许久，诸位议员的声音叫人兴味尽失，显得愈发可憎。只剩一个人能够多多少少拉回所有人的注意力，而那无疑是Regis；他甚至吸引了Noctis的注意，想来他声音里绝对包含着某些特质。王子正倚在椅背上盯着眼前的文件，一只手懒洋洋地玩着钢笔，忍着不拿它在桌面上轻敲，另一只手支着脸颊，脸上满是无聊的神色。

于Noctis而言，这种会议不是什么新鲜事。他早已习惯枯坐几小时，聆听人们互相否定或在他老爸讲话时齐齐闭嘴，流程从无变化。既然他父亲负责一锤定音，那干嘛还要花时间争论呢？但说实话，这种会议不是太过难熬，可今天他就是觉得挫败又烦躁。

Noctis抬眼绕桌子看了一圈，转过头目光落在旁边的人身上。Prompto正在桌下摆弄手机，全然无视房间里的争论声，漫无目的地玩着某个手机游戏，间或发几条短信——鬼知道是给谁发。

Ignis和Gladio至少还假装关注着正题。Ignis不时记两笔笔记，Gladio在每个人讲话时都会动动眼珠去看发言者。而Prompto就只是在搞他的手机，周围的一切对他来说仿若无物。Noctis忍不住稍微瞪了他一眼。

不是说他在乎Prompto是不是专心开会，那不重要，Noctis另有别的烦心事。Prompto做了些他认为算得上是冒犯的事：他觉得他正忽略自己。而这可能离事实相距不远。

几天前Prompto带Noctis溜出了王城。他总是热衷于偷偷把Noctis带出去，向他展示“城市生活”或“平民生活”。基本上每次他们都会去一些不同的地方。有时Prompto会领他去各式俱乐部，有时是去吃些Noctis没见过的东西。最重要的是他总能暂时卸下自己的身份——并非他想将职责抛在脑后，但偶尔能歇口气总是好的。

王城生活也没那么糟糕，但他缺乏自由，方方面面皆是如此。而和Prompto成为朋友后他体会到了自由。好吧，可能体会到的比这多一些。大概那也是他如此沮丧的原因。

Prompto总是在他身边喋喋不休或是开些戏谑的玩笑，更是常和他一起做新鲜的事。没过多久他就开始在晚上偷偷潜入Noctis的卧室。Noctis已经习惯了被落在脖子上的吻和从身上脱下的睡袍唤醒，他这位朋友在睡梦中挤进他两腿间、想从他身上榨出点什么已经成为一种常态。很有趣，感觉也很好，能让他放松、获得前所未有的体验，不仅调适心情，更是大大改善了他不耐烦的坏脾气。

然而这几天Prompto无视了他。他不再偷偷带他出去玩，半夜也不来把他吵醒，最过分的是连短信也不怎么回了。而这个人现在正坐在那儿玩手机，眼睛黏在屏幕上，两手不停打着字。

Noctis翻翻白眼做了个深呼吸，尝试忽略Prompto。他是很心烦，但还有会要开。再过几小时就能散会了，没准还能在找Gladio训练之前小睡一会儿。其实现如今他不怎么需要再锻炼了，但他想给自己的挫败感找个发泄的出路。但愿Gladio待会儿不忙吧。当然他也可以找Ignis，但不确定Ignis愿不愿意陪他消遣。

Noctis的思考被一只在他腿上轻蹭的脚拉了回来。他皱眉往下瞥了一眼，认出那是Prompto的靴子。神经。Noctis摇摇头，注意力转回会议上，不去管Prompto正用脚背懒洋洋地蹭他的小腿。到头来Prompto达不到他该死的目标，总会放弃的。

但他没有。

一只手摸到Noctis大腿上，他抖了一下。Prompto很执着，但鉴于他这几天对Noctis做了那种事，现在被无视也是活该。Noctis依旧集中精力听议员讲话，准备无论Prompto做什么都不给出一丁点反应——直到一只手捏了捏他的大腿，而后缓缓移向他的裆部为止。修长的手指握住他大腿内侧的肌肤，一点一点移得更高。

这只手虽然调皮但也小心翼翼。Prompto看上去一脸漠然，一直盯着手机。Noctis谨慎地试着尽量不动的同时并拢双腿。他在椅子上坐直了一些，合上腿，但同时Prompto的手快速摸到了他的裤裆。

Noctis抖了下，大声吸了口气，推开了椅子；椅子在硬木地板上擦出刺耳的呻吟。Noctis站在那儿，两颊发红，身体微微颤抖。过了一会儿他才稍微恢复冷静，发现所有人都在看他。

“Noctis，你还好吗？”Regis从桌子一端疑惑地问。他的儿子不该是个会像这样打断会议的人。

“还好……我只是……”Noctis一时张口结舌——他能说什么？总不能坦白说Prompto在公开场合捏他下体把他吓到了。

“他看上去不大舒服，脸这么红。我想他大概身体有恙。”Prompto站起身解围道。他看着Noctis，脸上带着些微笑，可眼中明显兴味盎然。

“我是有些头昏。”Noctis附和，轻轻叹了口气。他不想利用父亲的保护欲，但现下而言这样是最佳选择了。

“如果是这样的话，你应该回房。我们可以在晚饭时讨论你错过的部分。”Regis果断地点了下头，示意Noctis离开房间。

Noctis对着父亲微微笑了一下。Prompto站到他身边，向他贴过来，一只手趁着大家回头看向国王时偷偷伸到Noctis身后。Noctis又颤了一下，险些又发出惊讶的抽气声——那只手挪到了他臀上，还捏了一把。Noctis连忙假装头晕，手撑着头，隐瞒自己双腿发颤、腰迎着触碰弓起的样子。他还是发出了很小的声音，但很快就被Prompto的话盖住了：

“我陪他回去，好保证他平安无事什么的。”Prompto说。话音未落他就已经拽着Noctis走向大门，冲着Ignis和Gladio挥了挥手，脸上挂着终于甩开无聊会议的灿烂笑容。

Prompto带着忧心的表情看向Noctis，后者憋回了一个白眼。他看得出他眼中的戏谑，而他这副装腔作势、关怀备至又彬彬有礼的保镖样更让他心烦。这个Prompto刚才开会的时候去哪儿了？他用力叹了口气，稍微推了他一下，没错过这位友人被按在他手底下的笑容。两人就这么一直前行，没过多久就来到了Noctis的卧室。

“别装得忧心忡忡的，很烦。”Noctis打开门，终于翻了个白眼。

“我好受伤。你假装要摔倒时我真的很担心。殿下您演技真好。”Prompto双手插兜轻笑道，跟着Noctis走进房间，把门踢上。

“锁门。”Noctis解下领带随手丢到一把椅子上。

“为什么？”Prompto一脸狡猾的坏笑道，不过还是听话锁上了门。

“我知道你以为自己装傻很可爱，但说实话，咱们交上朋友后没多久这招就不管用了。”Noctis脱下西装外套扔在镜台上，弯腰脱掉皮鞋踢到床脚。

“好吧，不过对别人管用，对吧？”Prompto耸耸肩，走过去坐在Noctis床上，手又去掏手机。

“哈，那是因为他们不了解你。”Noctis瞟了他一眼，随即发现Prompto又开始玩手机，眼睛眯了起来。

他走到床边从Prompto手中抢过手机，一甩手把它扔到房间另一头，毫不在乎它掉到了哪里。他用力将Prompto按在床上，不在乎后者正在瞪他，反而两腿一迈坐在Prompto膝头，腿搭在床上，俯视着自己的这位朋友，神情冰冷、双眸晦暗。

“你知道我为什么生气吗？”Noctis歪着头，手指懒散地拨弄着Prompto的衬衫纽扣。

“是因为我开会时注意力不集中吗？对不起。”Prompto轻笑，脸别向一边，完全没有感到抱歉的样子，唇边的笑容反而扩大了。

“Prompto……”Noctis的音调有些沉了下来，左眼微微抽搐。

“还是说因为我迟到了？我有事忙嘛，早和你说啦。我不是故意的。”无视了Noctis的语气，Prompto继续喋喋不休。

“Prompto，”

“你还在为昨天的事生气吗？Ignis和Gladio就是很烦人，溜出王城又没什么错，他们实在需要放松放松精神！”

“……Prompto，”

“莫非是还因为我没过来才不高兴？我早就告诉你有事要做而——“Prompto闭上了嘴：Noctis捧起他的脸，拇指轻触着他的两颊，不让他看向别处。

“Prompto，你过去几天都没理我。”Noctis的语调很柔软，透着一丝受伤，但被他高傲的举止所掩盖。他在Prompto腿上挪了挪，稍微坐直身子盯着他，眉间微皱。他不是情绪外露的类型，只有在信任的人面前才会真情流露，但即使这样也还会有些别扭。一个人在几乎与世隔绝的环境下长大，不能指望他社交能力成长得多么茁壮。

Prompto孩子气地说了一句：“没不理。”他手撑在身后，上身向后倚了一点，腿挂在床边晃晃荡荡，坏笑着挑起嘴角。

“哦，那你不过是对我没兴趣了。”Noctis直截了当地说。Prompto连忙摇头，靠近Noctis。

他对Noctis紧张地笑了一下，手臂揽过细腰把王子拉到怀里，下巴搁在他胸口：“别拿我的话当真，我逗你呢。”他抬眼看着Noctis，嘴角又扬起同样的狡猾笑容，手渐渐下移。

“我没觉得有趣。”Noctis喃喃，环上Prompto的脖子，“我不喜欢你不理我。”

“我只是觉得你撅嘴的时候有点可爱。”Prompto咧嘴一笑，手还在继续向下，直到抓住Noctis的臀部，握着那里把他拢近了些，将两人的身体用力贴在一处，强迫王子将腿张得更开，好保持稳定。

“我没有撅嘴。”Noctis立刻答道，脸上缓缓泛开红晕，毫无威慑力地瞪了Prompto一眼。他又没生气，只不过很讨厌Prompto不理他——在对方明显知道这一点的前提下。对方是有意为之这点更让人沮丧挫败了。

“争辩自己没生气撅嘴基本上就等于生气啦。”Prompto点点头，那抹坏笑又回到他脸上。他倾身向前，慵懒地在王子唇上印下一个吻，把人压的更紧了些，开始顶着他的胯磨蹭。他用力捏了把王子屁股，下身抵着对方裤裆起伏，耳朵没有放过Noctis发出的一声轻喘，于是他舔了舔Noctis的唇作为回报，舌尖推挤着他的上唇，柔柔吮了一下，又一次双唇相接。这次的吻更深了，他将舌头探向Noctis口中，得到对方的进入许可后舒缓地挑动摩擦着另一条，发觉王子拥紧回吻时将头向一侧倾了倾。

Prompto打断了这个吻，但没有后退，唇还贴着Noctis的：“看，这不就更诚实了？”他散漫地亲了下Noctis的下巴，把他的衬衣从裤腰里拉出来，手伸进去顺着脊背一路向上，感受着掌心下光滑的皮肤被一道横贯后背的伤疤隔断。

“我不理你可能不过是想让你心烦，看看过多久你才会主动提要求。我猜王子这个身份害得你被宠坏了。”Prompto窃笑着说，满足地哼了一声——Noctis倚过来，脸埋在他脖子里，身体抽动着，忍耐着迎合Prompto动作的欲望。“你现在明白我为什么要这么做了，对吧？”

Noctis在Prompto腿上挪了挪身子，手放开Prompto的脖颈，转而稍微用力把他按在床上。Prompto看着他，嘴角一如既往地挂着那抹玩味的坏笑。每次会议结束、抑或每晚房间被人偷偷潜入的时候，如果见不到这抹笑容，就会感觉古怪。要说的话，那会让他感到孤独。被忽视很孤独，Prompto不在身边很孤独。他早已习惯被他注视，习惯他在身边相伴，习惯肩膀上压着他的分量，听他拖长语调发着牢骚说想找些乐子。

Noctis早已习惯和Prompto相依入眠，几乎每晚；习惯每天贴着温暖的身体醒来。他不仅仅是陪伴着他——即便Noctis不想承认，甚至连想一想都会感到窘迫，但他得不到Prompto的触碰就无法放松；如果没有Prompto深深埋在他体内，就会有无形的不安在他体内积聚，无处发泄。被操到两腿发抖、身子失控地抽搐会令他安心不已，彼时他无法思考，神志在身体里扩散开的快感冲击下融成一团，只是想想就让他饥渴得发颤。那已经成为了一种渴望，一种需求。

他已经上瘾，但不再在意。下腹不断攀升的热意缓缓沿着脊柱漫开，流到身体每一处，鸡皮疙瘩在他皮肤上扩散。冰冷皮肤上感受到的温暖让他战栗着阖上双眼。他想要。他坚硬的分身明显地在裤子上顶出一个凸起，而他的腰正弓起来，好寻求随便哪种安慰。

Prompto轻轻碰了碰他的面颊，他睁开眼，眼帘半垂着低头看他，双唇微微张开。现在他正覆在Prompto上方，两膝跨在Prompto腰胯两侧，双手支在对方肩膀上方的床上。

“你看上去好浪。”Prompto呢喃。他以肘撑床抬起身又偷了一个吻。Noctis立刻凑近加深了这个吻，两手搂住Prompto后颈。Prompto笑了。

“别说。”Noctis贴着Prompto说，舔着对方的下唇。

“说什么？”Prompto假装纯真。他伸手握住Noctis的腰将他按在自己胯上：“说你想挨操时看起来有多浪多色？你是指这个吗？”

“Prompto。”Noctis警告道，半阖的眼彻底闭上，让自己安适地落入对方的掌控。他颤抖了一下，腰自动摇起来蹭着Prompto的股间，粗糙的触感从他唇间逼出一声低吟，两手一下抓紧了Prompto的衬衫。

“嗯？叫我的名字也不能改变事实，你看起来就是准备好骑我的老二骑到昏过去。我肯定你想要那样，你需要。”Prompto摸到Noctis的衬衫，解开扣子，让那件黑色织物滑落他肩头。他又把手伸向腰带，随手解开抽出丢向一旁。“你以为能藏住自己能变得多淫荡？你真是被宠坏了，人人都把你想要的送到你面前。但这对我不管用，Noct。”

Noctis晃了晃肩膀把衬衫抖下来远远扔开。他咬着下唇，看着Prompto拉开自己的裤链。最后Prompto解开那枚纽扣，Noctis半跪起身，缓缓将裤子拉到膝盖位置堆在那里，替对方完成了这个步骤。黑色的平角内裤低低地包裹在他胯上，衬出他肚脐处的凹陷，柔软的布料在他股间抻成凸起的形状。

“不知羞耻。”Prompto伸出手去在Noctis胸腹游走，感受肌肉在他掌心下绷紧，忽然咧嘴一笑，毫无预警地抚上了他半硬的分身，轻轻捏了一把——Noctis倒抽一口气——而后抚弄着他的囊袋，手指隔着内裤在他臀上按压。

“你想要什么，Noct？”Prompto另一只手滑到Noctis大腿上，从内裤边插进去，将那侧布料卷到腿根。

Noctis的头垂在肩上，轻声喘息着，身体一阵阵抽动，压抑着在Prompto手上拱动的欲望。水满而溢，现在已经无法说不，而他的坚守的骄傲正摇摇欲坠、滑向深渊。他抵着Prompto的手动了动，慢慢除下内裤。

他脸红了，咬着下唇，手指颤抖着拉下紧绷的织物，让它到膝间与裤子作伴。Noctis现在完全赤裸了，阴茎在Prompto掌心搏动。他向Prompto看去，舌尖舔过干涩的唇瓣，眼中闪过一抹红色，一边嘴角颤抖着扬起，俯身贴向Prompto。

“我想要你干我。”Noctis凑过去飞快地吻了一下，他几乎已经没有力气去做更多了。Prompto的手又搭上了他的腰，将他按坐在自己腿上，他裤子上冰冷的纽扣和金属饰物激得Noctis一阵颤抖。

“没那么难吧。你坦率的样子更可爱。”Prompto笑着说，转身够到床头柜，从抽屉里摸出一瓶藏在那里的润滑剂。

“只要你开口，不知有多少人会卑微地渴求你。”Prompto眼中闪烁着玩味的神色。他没说谎，Noctis这副两颊潮红、浑身颤抖的样子再美不过了，他凝视着Prompto的眼神让后者的阴茎在裤子里跳动。虽然他通过某种方式逼迫了Noctis，抑或要求他、调教他如何行动，但他不确定自己能否对Noctis说哪怕一个“不”字——即便Noctis不回应他的要求，即便他仅仅只是用那双暗沉沉的眸子凝视着他——他认真地怀疑这一点。他不会再拒绝他了，至少不是现在，他做不到。

Noctis低吟一声，眼睛又一次闪过红光。Prompto回过神来，随即再次靠近王子，下巴搁在他肩膀上，往手指上挤了些润滑剂，搓开后揉在Noctis臀间，中指轻而易举地滑了进去，勾起指尖有一下没一下地拉着那轮肌肉。

Noctis喘着粗气将额头靠在Prompto肩上，Prompto的指尖擦过他的前列腺，换来他响亮的呻吟。他扭动着，腰臀迎着体内的手指拱起，摸索着没几下就除掉了对方的腰带和拉链。他也想触碰Prompto，想感受和Prompto紧紧贴近的感觉，只有他一个人浑身赤裸并不公平。他打了个冷战，扯低Prompto的底裤，释放出他的阴茎。

Noctis从Prompto手里抢过润滑剂浇到他阴茎上，凉意刺激得Prompto瑟缩了一下。作为回击，他又往Noctis的洞口里插入了第二根手指，两指在里面分开，听见王子小声呻吟着凑得更近。Noctis将两人的阴茎握在一起，开始上下捋动，感受润滑在两人间创造出绝妙的摩擦，同时摆着腰吞吃深埋在穴内的手指。

“操、看到没？一副孤高沉默的样子，却撸着我的老二用我的指头干自己，你真虚伪。”Prompto憋回一声呻吟，从牙缝里说道。Noctis的手心绕着他的分身转动，手法精妙，两人的阴茎抵在一起，顶在他肚子上。

Noctis咬紧下唇，最后攥了一把，转而将掌心覆在两人龟头上研磨。他的指尖拂过敏感的肌肤，大声呻吟着体会Prompto塞进第三根手指，在他体内张开、撑着内壁抽出，又扩张着他的洞口，叫他神魂颠倒。他放松身体，放任修长的手指在他里面缓慢地做着扩张工作，直到他肉壁抽动着习惯了被充填的感觉，不再排斥异物，反而向内吸吮着Prompto的指尖。

Noctis合上眼，晃着屁股操干自己，再一次感到空虚。他开始渴求更加硕大粗长的东西，他准备好了，他需要Prompto，手指没法再让他满足。可Prompto还在继续。他又加入了第四根手指，将Noctis撑到弓起背在他耳旁呼出粗重的喘息。

“准备好了？”Prompto扭头去吻Noctis的脸颊，唇移到对方耳边，在那柔软的肌肤上又印下一吻。

“操，对、好了。少……少乱搞，我要你现在就干我。”Noctis这么说，声音颤抖。

Prompto抽出指头掐在Noctis腰上，猛地将他拉近，让他屁股悬在他扶正的阴茎上方一把按下，快得让人来不及反应。他勾起嘴角看着Noctis双眼圆睁俯视着他、一时间不知做什么反应的样子，几秒后那两片唇瓣开始颤抖，泄出一声欣快的尖叫。Noctis扬起头，胸口不断起伏，Prompto的手还攥在他腰上，让他动弹不得。

Noctis颤抖着，腰拱起来，身体不自主地震颤，竭力去习惯被粗大阴茎填满的感觉。虽然被突然吓了一跳，但他感觉好多了。他难以拒绝在体内弥散开来的快意，后背弓起、两腿大张，尽全力吞下Prompto的所有。他笑了，胳膊搭在Prompto肩头，开始前后缓缓摆腰。

“就这么做，对，操、我操。”Prompto闭上眼，指尖还陷在Noctis腰间，软嫩的皮肤手感绝佳，而Noctis紧缩的后穴让他别无所求。王子慢慢摇着，节奏舒缓而美妙。

他主动将两人的额头抵在一起，在静默间接吻。他动得快了一些，身子稍微抬起又迅速落下，反复让Prompto滑出一点又全部深纳，臀部饱满的肌肤在Prompto大腿上弹颤。他粗声喘着，身体敏感，不断渴求着更多更多。被塞满只让他欲壑难填，就像他体内正在融化，将一切都重塑成敏感的神经。

Noctis憋不住声音了，每次到这时他都再也无法保持缄默。他大声呻吟，每一次Prompto的阴茎刷过他的前列腺都让他尖叫。他已经难以自持，一切自控都在他渴求已久的胀满感中破碎殆尽。唇贴唇地，他笑了，鼻孔呼着粗气，颤抖的浓密的睫毛下掩映着他深红的双眼，那红色随着他滑落快感深渊不断变得更加深沉。

Prompto也忍不住了。他放开了捏在Noctis腰间的手，转而抓紧他的屁股，将王子按得更深，开始加快在他体内戳刺的速度。真他妈紧。含着他阴茎的炙热软肉带来的绝妙摩擦让他逐渐土崩瓦解。太多了。Noctis骑他老二骑得绝妙无比，肉壁将他契合容纳，满足了Prompto一切需求，让他再也难以施展任何调戏手段。他又捏了把Noctis的屁股，感受他的收缩、挤压，直到他分身抽动、阴囊绷紧。完美。绝伦。

“再快点，Noct。就这么饥渴又放荡，吃我的鸡巴。”Prompto舔舔嘴唇，从浅插转为深顶。

Noctis咬住下唇闭紧双眼。他两条腿都在颤动，大腿绷紧、浑身发抖，肢体慢慢变得麻木，唯一能感受到的只余直冲头顶的快感，让他眼前发黑，头脑飘飘荡荡，好像浮在云端。这感觉很奇怪，但Noctis已经搞不明白了。他不明白为什么能感觉如此美好，浑身轻飘飘的，放松无比，不明白为什么每次顶弄都让他叫得更响，叫到喉咙发痛、不断喘息。

Noctis的神智离他远去，充填脑中的唯余饥渴叫嚣的本能。他想要更多、需要更多，抚平焦渴的欲望溢出了极限，让他在Prompto身上动得更快，几乎每次都抬到即将滑出的程度方才快速吞入。太多了，每次每次都像进得更深，每次每次都在他前列腺上撞得更重。那种麻木的感觉正在蚕食他的大脑，如今他只想获得解放。很近了，一点点，只需要再多一点点，这样很舒服，非常舒服——

Noctis紧紧贴着Prompto，哭喊着射在自己肚子上，腰还动着，身体脱离控制，而这释放却仅仅让快感变得更强。他上下耸动的速度越来越快，两腿发抖、气喘吁吁，唾液顺着下巴淌下来。太多了，感觉太过美好，阴茎里紧绷的感觉离他远去，冲刷着身体的快感浪潮令他无意识地痉挛。

Prompto在Noctis含着他收紧时低吟着抽搐了一下。他仍紧抓着他，指甲陷进柔软弹润的肉里，再难以自控，开始凶暴地在王子体内冲刺。他阴茎上的压力缓缓扩散，即将到达顶点却攀登不上的沮丧感将他一点一滴吞噬。Noctis太紧了，内壁不复柔韧，软肉变得略微绷紧坚实，感觉更加粗糙、美妙，驱使着Prompto不断加速。

Prompto搂住Noctis的腰拉近，开始粗暴地干他。他想终结这种紧绷感，释放老二上的压力，同样攀上顶峰。下腹的热意化为一种麻木感，紧接着沿着阴茎扩散，让他敏感非常。太多了。他将王子拥得更紧，低吟一声射在他体内，但他没有停下，仍在他穴内戳刺，加深射精的快感，感受余韵缓缓褪去。这感觉好得难以言说，他的脚趾都在靴子里蜷缩起来。每次抽插都更加美好，那麻木而敏感的知觉去而复返，这次更为柔和，最终化为了满足。

Prompto最后顶了一下，轻轻呼了口气，环住Noctis的腰。Noctis正靠在他身上，胸口安静地起伏，在他颈间发出一声小小的、猫似的呜咽，蜷得又近了些，腿动了动，将全身体重都依托在Prompto上。没多久Prompto就被压得平躺下去，让Noctis伏在他身上。他累坏了，浑身无力，没法再维持两人的坐姿。

“才中午啊。”注意到Noctis一副迷迷糊糊要睡过去的样子，Prompto轻笑着说。

“会大概快开完了，我没别的事了。”Noctis喃喃，闭上了眼。他找了个舒服的姿势，伸手拿过一个枕头，又去拽毯子。

“这儿有人还有活儿要干呢，知道吗？”Prompto说，但没动弹。他的分身还在Noctis体内，而他虽然懒得承认，但身上压着的柔韧身躯让他放松而怠懒。

“对，你得干好工作。我就是你的工作。”Noctis软乎乎地叹了口气，把脸埋在Prompto脖子里，“除非你更想回去开会。”

“我觉得在这儿蛮好。”Prompto回答，头歪了歪抵在Noctis脑袋上，打了个响亮的哈欠，胳膊抬起伸了个懒腰又落回王子背上。他翻了个身好让两人侧躺下来，顽皮地蹭了蹭两人的脸颊。

“很好，我也不会放你走就是了。”Noctis说。他凑近了些，拉过毯子卷在两人身上。好困。

“这才是王子殿下。”Prompto偷笑，又把Noctis往怀里拥紧一点。

Noctis回以一声轻笑，懒洋洋地推了把Prompto的肩膀，再次躺得舒舒服服的，不去在意Prompto正悄悄地踢掉自己的靴子。两人很快就温暖舒适地窝在一起，而Noctis终于可以睡去了，他身体中餍足的感觉正引他坠入一周以来最为宁静的梦乡。


End file.
